


Adoration

by LycanDelta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Kaede is very noisy, Also Saihara cries a lil and also doesn't notice, And he's an absolute noise maker, But that doesn't mean I can't write more later ;P, Did anybody else hear them banging?, F/M, Fingering, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, High key might consider chapter 4 where one of them gets a strap on, I love him, If I find any transphobia I'm gonna manifest in your home and devour your sad little hands, It's pretty vanilla..., It's right here lads, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Saihara busts a nut early and doesn't realize it, Sweet Talk, Teasing(?), That's for you to decide ;), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara, Trans Shuichi, You want really cute Saimatsu?, and so does Kaede, neck biting (mild), ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDelta/pseuds/LycanDelta
Summary: ...She’d wanted this for a while, and now the urge was stronger than ever, the fire roaring in the pit of her stomach being fueled by the breath on her neck, she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together. She kept fighting to ignore it, her heart absolutely racing.She was alone, at night, with her darling boyfriend spooning her…The thought didn’t help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a fanfic for a long time because writing comes to me like breathing, but fanfiction? It always leaves me stumped, but somehow, I managed to hunker down with an idea!
> 
> This is best read while listening to a "music box" cover of Clair De Lune by Debussy, as it's what I wrote it to. Also, yes, Saihara is trans masculine in this, just to confirm!

She isn’t very sure how it started, but maybe it started when Shuichi was about to head to bed, and she told him he could stay, that he could sleep here. They’d fallen asleep together before, but not in bed, not- like this. Shuichi hadn’t seen her in the short, pastel pink satin nightgown she wore before, hadn’t seen so much of her before and Kaede had never let anybody see so much of her before. Saihara had never taken off his binder around anybody before, though he kept on a tank top and a pair of boxers. A lot of closer friends knew, but he still preferred to act as though it wasn’t a thing. 

 

Shuichi wasn’t sure if Kaede knew, but now she certainly did, and he felt uneasy, but...still safe. He trusted her. Eventually, they laid down together, though it was awkward at first. Saihara hadn’t been much the cuddling type but with Kaede, he didn’t mind touching so much as he normally did, and Kaede was more than happy to be his exception.

After a while, they’d settled with Shuichi spooning her, arm around her waist. Kaede had to do her best not to squirm with Shuichi’s breath hot on the back of the neck. 

 

...She’d wanted this for a while, and now the urge was stronger than ever, the fire roaring in the pit of her stomach being fueled by the breath on her neck, she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together. She kept fighting to ignore it, her heart absolutely racing.  _ She was alone, at night, with her darling boyfriend spooning her… _

The thought didn’t help. 

“Kaede...Are you okay? You’ve been squirming a bit.” He muttered against her, and just hearing his voice made it worse,  _ everything made it worse. _ Why did her boyfriend have to be so goddamn cute? 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” She whispered back, but the shake in her voice gave her away, her boyfriend was too keen, there was no way it’d slip past him. How could this boy be so oblivious yet so keen?

 

“Kaede...If you don’t want to do this, it's okay. I don’t want you to push yourself to do things you don’t want to do.” 

 

“N-No, Shuichi I- I want you to stay here. It's just… you’re so warm and you feel so nice…” She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping the wavering in her voice would convey her feelings, if her subtlety didn’t.

 

“If you’re too hot, we can take the blanket off, you know.” 

 

Cue Kaede internally screaming. Truly, the most emotionally oblivious detective on the face of the planet… 

 

“It's...not the blanket...that's uh, making me hot…” She muttered. This  _ had  _ to be enough, right? If this went on much longer, she swore she’d die of embarrassment. 

 

Everything was quiet for a moment, before Shuichi spoke.

“O-Oh.” 

Was it just her, or did his breath get even hotter on the back of her neck? Another pause. 

“Do you mean like…” He trailed off, not wanting to say it either.

 

Licking her lips and biting them nervously, she quietly responded.

“Yeah…” Kaede was very close to dying in embarrassment, she was nearly certain she’d screwed up somehow, and Saihara pausing again didn’t reassure her in the slightest.

 

“Should we...D-Do you want to...Should I-I give you a moment alone?” He stuttered 

 

“No please-” Oh no, that came out more desperate sounding than she meant it to. 

“Please, Shuichi, stay here…” 

 

Another pause that felt like minutes, before he answered. Kaede was almost sure she could feel his racing heartbeat against her back. He nodded, and squeezed her a bit closer to him, not quite kissing but pressing his lips against the back of her neck. She couldn’t help the embarrassing noise she made, soft as it was, it was enough to push him to properly kiss her neck. He was gentle, squeezing her just a bit closer. 

His hand was shaky as it moved down to her partially exposed thigh, but it didn’t matter to Kaede. She...just loved being here with him, loved that he was okay with this, loved everything about him and the way he made her heart swell at anything that even vaguely reminded her of him… Despite her fogginess from arousal, she couldn’t help but wonder if Shuichi’s heart swelled up the same way. Was it swelling up like hers  _ right now _ , as he gingerly ran his fingers over her outer thigh? 

 

“Is...this alright, Kaede?” He whispered, his hot breath again making her heart flutter… 

She nodded, gulping softly. 

“It's...okay. To touch me further, that is…I want to. T-that is, if you want to, Shuichi…” 

 

Shuichi...very much wanted to, but at the same time, dreaded it. What if Kaede  _ didn’t  _ know? What if Kaede ended up being disgusted with him, his body? He’d meant to tell her, in case she hadn’t figured it out on her own, or in case somebody hadn’t told her...but it just never had come up. He gulped, and began to move his hand up her thigh, pushing up the gentle pink satin… 

 

He couldn’t help but get excited just as much as he dreaded. Her body was so soft...She had a bit of pudge on her stomach, and her thighs met sometimes, and he loved it. He adored her body. He adored  _ her  _ most of all _.  _ The way she smelled like roses and sometimes like lavender and vanilla, the way she puffed out her cheeks when she was mad or annoyed, the way she was always so determined, and pushed herself and those around her to never give up, the way she made little noises as he touched her, here and now...

 

“Kaede…” He whispered as his fingers brushed against the lace fringes of her panties. 

 

“Y-yeah, Shuichi?” 

 

“I...I love you.” 

 

Kaede craned her neck, so she could smile almost serenely at him, despite her face being so pink. 

 

“I love you too.” 


	2. Obliged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-We don’t have to do this, if you’re nervous, or having second thoughts, Kaede.” 
> 
> She didn’t even hesitate to shake her head, much to her own surprise.
> 
> “No, I want this, I...If you want to...I want to do this with you.” She affirmed, and despite the wavering in her voice, there was somehow confidence behind it too.   
> Saihara nodded back, brushing some hair out of her face before kissing her cheek gently, the hand on her thigh slowly creeping between them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of demand for Chapter 2 and tbh, I was planning on writing it regardless. This was supposed to be a 1 chapter drabble but it ended up...long........And now there might even be a chapter 3 bc oops....So stay tuned for that ;P

 

“S-Shuichi...I’m- a-a bit shy...Can I sit in your lap while we…?”  Kaede stuttered, having since rolled over to face Saihara, only to realize  _ just  _ how shy she was, and that as much as she loved looking at Saihara,  _ it meant he looked at her back. _

 

Saihara nodded in response, sitting up and gently helping his shaky girlfriend to sit between his legs. Carefully, she pried her own legs apart with sheer will as Saihara stroked her outer thigh to try and calm her down.

 

“W-We don’t have to do this, if you’re nervous, or having second thoughts, Kaede.” 

 

She didn’t even hesitate to shake her head, much to her own surprise.

 

“No, I  _ want  _ this, I...If you want to...I want to do this with you.” She affirmed, and despite the wavering in her voice, there was somehow confidence behind it too. 

Saihara nodded back, brushing some hair out of her face before kissing her cheek gently, the hand on her thigh slowly creeping between them. 

Saihara couldn’t help but chide himself per usual as he noted how soft her thighs were, reminding him almost of a marshmallow. No, Kaede on the whole reminded him vaguely of one. But...perhaps it was a bias, given how much he loved Kaede  _ and  _ marshmallows. 

 

He bit his lip, chiding himself again as a reminder to stay on track, concentrate, not to let his anxiety make his mind wander. He tried to anchor himself by thinking of how warm Kaede was… His hand hovered near her, not daring to touch anywhere but her thighs, his other arm wrapped around her waist. She’d already taken her panties off and his mind was so nervous and dazed, he didn’t know where they’d gone.

 

“Kaede…”

 

“S-Shuichi, p-please...It’s okay, I promise...you can’t mess up. I just really want you…” She whimpered, not meaning to sound nearly so pathetic but she couldn’t help it. She’d been thinking about this way longer than she’d ever admit to, and finally… 

 

Saihara nodded, taking a deep breath in and steeling himself as he testingly slid a finger through her folds, face growing even hotter than it already was at the realization of how wet she already was. The way she squirmed and mewled, hips jerking as she balled one fist into the bedsheet, certainly was no help either. 

 

Slowly, he ran his finger once more through her folds, mapping her out almost so that he wouldn’t mess up. After a few more strokes that only served to excite Kaede further, Saihara finally brushed against her clit, making her gasp and jerk a bit. 

 

“Right here?” 

 

“ _ H-hahh yes~”  _ She barely managed to whimper, heels digging into the bed sheet in preparation as she leaned further against Saihara for support. 

 

Saihara couldn’t help but smile at her reaction,  _ so cute... _ He didn’t hesitate to oblige her, rubbing slow gentle circles, making her keen softly and lay her head back against his shoulder. The way her legs already quivered, her heels dug into the mattress so she could keep her legs open...

 

“Is this alright, Kaede?” He whispered in her ear. She weakly nodded, prompting him with little whimpers to continue. 

He rubbed her a bit harder, slow, deliberate circles that made her back arch. After a minute or two of this, she was shaking and panting, almost crying out as Saihara removed his hand, but quickly recovering as his fingers slid down instead. 

 

He was careful, tracing the shape of her like she were delicate like snow, but at the same time he gave her just enough pressure to keep up her heat, but not enough. She wanted more, she wanted  _ him, _ she didn’t feel patient right now. Normally, Kaede loved a build up to a crescendo as with every music piece but for one, she found herself begging for it now, any more build up might make her cry. 

 

“ _ P-Please-”  _ She choked, one hand twisting into the sheets as the other reached back around to stroke and grope at the back of Saihara’s neck and jawline, trying to twist so she could see him, as though it’d be enough to push her over the edge. It very well felt like it may. 

 

Saihara was happy to indulge her, sliding his index finger into her slowly, kissing her cheek affectionately as her breathing, no,  _ her entire being _ stuttered. By the time he was knuckle deep in her, he’d barely noticed, so caught up in listening to her, feeling her, seeing her,  _ being with her. _ It took a gentle buck of her hips to bring him back, but once his attention was focused again, he didn’t think twice before curving his finger up against her, gauging her reaction through the noises she made, the way she squirmed and curled her toes and just how hard she clutched at the back of his head and neck.

 

“ _ So cute…”  _ He murmured under his breath, slowly pulling his finger back in a way that made her clench around him, her body begging him to stay, and as an answer to her pleas, he pushed back in slowly. She was so cute in all her neediness, nearly sobbing every time he pulled his finger out only to push it back in, slowly developing a rhythm with his motions and hers, and the noises she made.

 

“I love you so much Kaede, you’re so-  _ perfect _ , there are so many words I want to say, you may as well be perfect...So beautiful, you’re doing so good…” He rambled, at a loss for words, the way she pulsed and tensed around him notwithstanding. 

 

“Shu- _ ichi~ M-more, p-please…”  _ She whined in response, hips jerking and squirming to the point where Saihara had to hold her closer by the arm around her waist. 

 

However, he was thrilled to give her what she wanted, pulling his finger out, only to push back in with another finger too, picking up the pace. He got to work, settling for rhythms but making sure to change it up out of nowhere sometimes, occasionally by grinding his hand against her clit, or changing speeds or roughness, making her all the noisier.

 

Normally, being the “worry wart” that he was, Saihara would be concerned with her noise levels but right now, he was too far gone just watching her, not having even considered the possibility that he’d most likely get his just desserts soon. He was more than content making her squirm and mewl and sob like this.

 

Yet she hadn’t came yet, and if she looked and sounded and felt this good right now, how good would she be once she came? Indulging the thought for even just a split second was enough to light a fire under him and make his boxers feel a bit damper as he carefully slid a 3rd finger in, going at a clumsy, quick and rough pace, grinding his palm against her clit, breathing hot on her neck. Her head was thrown back on his shoulder, leaving her neck exposed, so gorgeously pale, he couldn’t hardly help but kiss and suck on her neck, sighing against it as he scraped his teeth along whatever skin he’d deemed most sensitive. 

He felt...brave almost in his actions, perhaps it was the fact he was being more dominant than usual, no, more dominant than he’d ever probably been before? Regardless, Kaede was a hot mess in his lap, squirming and panting and moaning, and even if Saihara felt the urge to relieve himself, pleasing Kaede was just as satisfying, especially the way she breathlessly sobbed his name as she lifted her hips...

 

The second she tensed around him, he knew, and it certainly didn’t take the Ultimate Detective to see it coming from a mile away. He slowed his pace to a stroke that made her whine and whimper like a child, but he kissed her cheek and neck, whispering to her in reassurance as he curved his fingers up in her. This alone was enough to coax a hoarse cry from her, not even mentioning him finally continuing to stroke with his fingers curved. Her heels dug into the mattress and no matter how hard she tried, Kaede was too far gone to really communicate much besides pleasure, adoration, and a need for more.

 

As usual...Saihara was  _ thrilled _ to please her, and finally sent her over the edge, the hand around her waist moving down to properly rub her clit, picking up the pace as he stroked her, curling his fingers and finding just the right spot that made her squeal so loud that Saihara was genuinely concerned about somebody else hearing but at the same time… He was so concentrated on the way she squirmed and struggled, gripping the sheets and arching her back as she threw her head back, overwhelmed like a tsunami against a sandcastle. Saihara cooed praise in her ear, against her neck as he brought her back down, his clean hand running up and down her side comfortingly. 

 

Slowly, chest rising and falling, she came down from her high. Her eyes fluttered, as she looked up at Saihara. He smiled down at her adoringly, a feeling no doubt mutual. Saihara removed his fingers, chuckling softly at the mess that’d been made, causing Kaede to shyly turn away.

“D-Don’t laugh like that! I-It’s embarrassing…” she whined hoarsely, only making him chuckle a bit more.

“It’s cute though... _ Y-You’re _ cute.” It was only now that Kaede realized Saihara was absolutely flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Nowhere near as cute as you…” She hummed, looking up at him again. He smiled sheepishly, laying down with her in his arms.

 

       “Truly, one of life’s mysteries, how...I-I got somebody as lovely as you to love me too...” He muttered, leaning in to kiss her gently, which she returned.

“Really...the answer is simple. It’s because you’re so wonderful...You make my heart swell, and and make it beat in tunes not even Chopin could’ve composed…” She whispered against his lips, wrapping an arm around him and stroking the nape of his neck as she pressed her forehead against his. 

 

          They laid like this, enjoying each other’s warmth and rhythms, enjoying skin to skin contact like neither’d had before, until Kaede’s lips somehow found their way to Saihara’s neck, eliciting a soft yelp from him, but he didn’t complain, instead bringing Kaede closer. She giggled breathily against his neck before sliding her knee testingly between his legs, one of her hands wandering the plains of his back, feeling the subtle muscle twitching underneath as he leaned his head back, a hand stroking her hair encouragingly.

         “Shuichi...will you let me do what I want to do for you, right here and now?” She purred against his neck, face burning in embarrassment that she forced herself through because really...She wanted him to enjoy himself the way she had. She adored him with every fiber of her being, her heart racing through a tune praising him, and everything he was and everything he meant to her. She wanted nothing more than to show him. To share the music of her heart with him.

 

     “O-Of course, Kaede… I love you, so much...I’m so lucky to have you…” He responded breathlessly, whining a bit as Kaede moved him onto his back, knee gently ground between his legs. She towered him, nightgown strap sliding off one shoulder, one hand moving to slide up his abdomen and up his chest carefully, admiring everything he was. 

 

     “I love you too...So let me show you.” She had something sweetly devilish about her look, a burst of confidence running through her veins…

 

Saihara was happy to be obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and encouragement! I've been writing for a LONG time but I just? Never wrote fan fiction? It makes me so happy to receive so much positivity! 
> 
> If you want more of my writing, feel free to check me out here, or at my Tumblr!  
> My url is That-One-Werewolf-You-Might-Know, which is my main! I take requests, especially for nsfw drabbles and the like! If I get popular enough, I'll probably just make a blog dedicated to my writing!
> 
> Next thing up will be something Oumami so stay tuned <3


	3. Pragma

Saihara knew this was coming, but still, he was unprepared. Unprepared for her hands gingerly touching and feeling his chest, massaging it with an okay from him. She really did have precise hands, or it at least felt like she did. It felt like she knew exactly what she was doing, her lips on his neck definitely seemed to. 

“Shuichi, if your chest gets sore, you should say so...Really, I don’t mind helping you out. Besides, you look so cute when you squirm like this, when you feel good…” The way Kaede purred that last part made things stir in places that he normally suppressed, the way her breath was hot on his neck for once…

Saihara didn’t have a large chest by any means, for which he was grateful, and if it were anybody else but Kaede massaging him, he’d feel nervous. But it was Kaede, her fingers, caressing the tender muscles, sore from being bound, and it felt...Unlike anything else, really. Sexual but also somehow not, even when her forefinger and thumb gently tweaked him in a way that made him gasp a bit…

“Does this feel nice?” She whispered gently in his ear, nibbling the lobe softly as she slid her hand up and down his stomach and chest. Irregardless of the fact that he was rigid as book spines, with curved ribs that had all the smoothness of ceramic coffee cup rims; she loved touching him. Loved being with him, just him, because it felt like they weren’t just themselves anymore, it felt like...they were one thing, a sentient machine working towards a goal, revelling in the journey just as much the destination.

Saihara nodded, muscles jumping at the dainty touch of her fingertips across his stomach, skimming. Slowly, he forced himself to relax, let her fingers sink into his skin and really touch him. He wanted her to, and for once, he felt...enough at peace with himself, with her, to allow her to do so. To let her touch him, because nobody ever had before. She brought him at peace with himself, where he hadn’t quite found it before. Kaede was a much needed breath of fresh air in his life, when he’d been suffocating and hadn’t even realized.

 

Slowly, Kaede slid her hands up his chest, up his shoulders and arms, to hold his hands, and then she leaned down closer to nuzzle her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She had him pinned, if it could be called that, hands above his head as she slowly deepened the lip lock, just letting herself melt and meld with him. All Saihara could (or wanted to) do was whine softly against her lips, as though asking for more, wanting to hold her closer, tighter, feel her better. After a few minutes of that gingerly kissing, she languidly pulled back, straddling him wholly again with her weight resting on her knees rather than him so as to be careful with him (after all, Shuichi was her treasure, so she didn’t mind) with her hands pushing a loose lock of gold out of her eyes.  
She looked down at him, breath catching in her throat. Over and over, this happened, especially in her most tender moments with him, when all that ran through her mind was “I love him so much,” and other variations of that. Pure adoration that was almost paralyzing, because there was so much she wanted to do, to say, to convey to him, at least partially because she knew that not even the most powerful of pianos and their songs could begin to show just how much Kaede felt for him and it would take her lifetimes to convey it all.  
So, she settled for here, and now, in this moment. As it was, Saihara was under her in his boxers, needy and desperate, not for release, but for her above all else. It was flattering, it was embarrassing, it was arousing. Deep breath in, slow release… She felt around for the words in her throat before finding them so she could continue.  
“Let me know if it’s… too much, or you don’t like it. Don’t hesitate, okay?” She breathed, her dominant aura waning just a bit, if only because she didn’t want to be too rough, too demanding, too fast. After all, this was to make him feel good, and whereas she was the type to, albeit hesitantly, cannonball into the deep end, Saihara had always been the cautious type, taking it slow with even getting his feet wet.  
Saihara gulped and nodded, breathing shallowly like his lungs were made of eggshells, or maybe it was just that the air was too thick, thick with the intensity of what was to come.  
Kaede lowered herself over him, one arm propping her up above his head as she took some of her weight off her knees and onto him, radiating heat. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her free hand running up and down his chest and abdomen, each time going a little further down, each time applying more pressure against his chest or sometimes just tormentingly skimming her fingertips. She gently kissed at his neck, tempted to leave marks but maybe later, or another time.  
Saihara began to squirm more and more under her, one hand moving to cradle the back of her head as a way of asking for more, hips beginning to raise a bit to meet her fingertips every time. He tried his best to stay quiet with some success, but he still whimpered and moaned under his breath, even if just a little.  
It wasn’t long before her kissing became more intense, a bit rougher, the grey area between leaving a mark and not; quickly crossing the line as her teeth began to occasionally graze him in a way Saihara would’ve expected to be painful, but only sent electricity through him. Kaede personally, wanted to use her tongue a bit more, to taste him, but still had enough rationality to consider that Saihara might not have appreciated it, so for now she still held back. The hand that had been stroking him now gripped at his hip and waist, Kaede pulling her head away just for a moment to breath, to trace the shell of his ear with her lip and kiss his temple, Saihara shivering a bit under her.  
Then, she slowly transitioned to laying on her side with him, one arm stroking the back of his head as she pressed his forehead to his, neither able to maintain the eye contact for more than a moment or two, so she closed her eyes and kissed him instead. Her other arm stayed at his waist, her fingertips trespassing the borders of his boxers and finally pressing to untouched skin underneath gingerly. This caused Saihara to gasp into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Kaede almost desperately as he kissed her back. This was more than enough incentive for Kaede to slide her fingers down further into his already damp boxers. She had a feeling he might get nervous if she took them off, so she saw no reason to if it wasn’t necessary.  
The truly exciting thing was the way he quivered against her, the way he palmed desperately at her back the further down her fingers crept, not wanting to even risk scratching her with his anxiety-bitten-to-stubs nails. She stroked the back of his head comfortingly, making soft noises of contentment against his lips as she grazed them with her tongue boldly.  
It wasn’t long before one of her fingertips finally brushed his clit, causing his hips to jerk in a way even Kaede hadn’t expected, making him yelp against her lips in a way that made her pull away slowly.  
“There there, it’s okay...you’re doing so good…” she cooed to him, as he attempted to shyly bury his face into her neck to muffle the noise, especially as she began to stroke him in slow, gentle circles that made him keen against her, legs already quivering. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before he pulled away just enough to be heard.  
“K-Kaede- p-please, it’s-”  
As he said this, she began to rub a bit more, giggling softly before he squeaked.  
“T-too much-!”  
It took a moment to process it, but once she did she stopped, looking down at him as she pulled her hand away a bit.  
"Shuichi, are you okay?”  
His response took a moment, perhaps to gather his bearings. “Y-yes, just… I-I’m...too sensitive,” he whispered, voice lowering in embarrassment. “Your fingers are too much...I’m sorry-” In reality, it was probably that it was her fingers. That they were so...precise. If it was anybody whose talent wasn’t the Ultimate Pianist, maybe he’d have been able to withstand it, at least a little longer, but Kaede’s fingers were… just too good. Too good at this.

“Hey, no need to apologize. It’s okay,” She purred back comfortingly, making eye contact, “Tell me what you want.”

“H-huh?” That caught him a bit off-guard. Didn’t she know him well enough to know there’s no way he’d ever be able to ask?

“I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you,” her voice was firm, a bit serious even, in comparison to the gentleness it was before. Saihara  
broke the eye contact, gulping a little as he gave a moment of thought. She was seemingly in no rush, because they sat there, embraced quietly, until he spoke again.

“Y-your mouth…” His voice was weak and his face was on fire against her neck, but  
out of sheer willpower, he’d gotten it out, his embarrassment making Kaede giggle softly. 

“K-Kaede, please-” he whined, even more embarrassed at her laughing.

“Sorry, sorry…It’s just that you’re so cute…” she sighed lovingly, sitting up a bit to almost straddle him again. “So, so cute, Shuichi…”  
Taking the hem of her satin nightgown into her hands, she slowly began raising it over her head, tossing it off to the side somewhere, Shuichi didn’t know where, because he couldn’t, didn’t want to look away from her. She smiled sheepishly down at him, her body so gorgeously illuminated by the soft amber light of the nearby lamp. For just a moment, as he took all of her in, the weight of his anxiety wasn’t pressing on him. Kaede enjoyed seeing that just as much as he enjoyed seeing her, able to really look back at him without him growing nervous.  
Reaching up to clutch one of his hands with her own, she slowly lowered herself to kiss him again, slow, and deep. She focused on the way his hand squeezed hers, and on the way his lips felt. They were bitten, probably because of his anxiety, but they were still soft, they were still warm, they were still his, and they still tasted faintly of the tea they’d had together, earlier in the evening. Holding the kiss for a few seconds as she revelled in him gently returning it, she then slowly pulled away, her free hand stroking his cheek. He sheepishly smiled back at her, until she started tracing her lips downward. She kissed at his neck, indulging the desire to run her tongue across the subtle marks blooming on his throat from her teeth, making her way down to his collarbone as she felt his hand clutch around hers, trying not to dig his nails in (or what of them remained). 

Her lips continued lower, lingering over his chest for a moment as she brought her eyes up, looking for consent, one finger gently tracing circles around the peak of one of his breasts. He didn’t respond, instead sheepishly looking away.  
“If it gets uncomfy...tell me when to stop, alright?” She murmured, breath hot against the other half of his chest, before she lowered her lips onto it, caressing it with her tongue. Shuichi squirmed, his breath audibly stuttering. Kaede continued, moving to sucking softly on it. Shuichi’s breath hitched loudly, a moan stuck in his throat, hips squirming a bit. Pleased with the response it got, she continued, sucking harder for a moment every second or so with pause to nuzzle against him between, until she pulled away, letting the spider-silk thin string of saliva break between them on its own as she slowly moved her lips down his stomach, pausing between his hip bones. She once again looked up at him, smiling softly, trying to coax Shuichi into returning the glance, which he finally did, shakily so. 

Once she got what she wanted, she began kissing his hip bone, tracing her tongue across it softly, before leaving a hickey there. Shuichi, although a patient man, couldn’t help his body’s reactions, hips jerking softly, the noises he made. His body had never been all that good at self lubricating, leading to what for so long, had been further hesitation to explore his likes, dislikes, and what felt good; but right now? He could nearly feel a small pool of it in his boxers, tormenting him. 

“K-Kae- please-” He said breathlessly, desperate to finally find out what feeling good in this sort of way felt like. The most he’d ever gotten up to this point had been pillow humping, with which he’d never been able to release with, only make himself more desperate. This was much better, so much better, despite Kaede not having even reached between his legs yet.

Kaede giggled breathily, pulling her head away just a bit as she planted her hands on his thighs, and pulled down his boxers agonizingly slowly, before slipping them off and tossing them aside somewhere else. Before he could react, she was nuzzling her cheek up against his inner thighs, moving his legs over her shoulders. Shuichi couldn’t look, he felt like he’d pass out from how hot everything felt, so he leaned back, forcing himself to relax best he could. His legs quivered a bit on her shoulders, twitching even more as she adjusted herself so he was entirely on his back, legs propped flush against her soft chest as she sat up over him in what was almost missionary position. Her gaze reached his, whether he was ready for it or not, and it was passionate. There was something devilish about it that he picked up on for the split second during the adjustment, which she followed up with lowering her head and running her tongue swiftly up his inner thigh, close enough that he could feel her hot breath for a fleeting moment against his core, which in and of itself was more than enough to get a reaction out of him. Most of all, however, she maintained eye contact through it all, causing him to throw his head back and clutch the bedsheets a bit. He definitely gasped loudly, legs trying to instinctively close, but instead squeezed Kaede between them. Kaede paused, leaning her cheek against the side of his knee.  
“Hey, is this too much teasing? I wanna make sure I’m going the right pace. If I’m gonna make you feel good, I wanna make sure I do it right.”

It took Shuichi a moment to realize Kaede had even said anything, and took another to process it. He felt so dizzy, high? No, not that but- he felt desperate. It felt like the entire universe was only comprised of this room, and light only illuminated their bodies and his feelings. Anything outside of the moment or the room was a foreign concept that he could reach for, but any sense of logic was out of his grasp. It was scary, to be out of control of his feelings, yet at the same time...it felt so good, and he trusted Kaede. Exactly. He trusted Kaede, and somehow, convinced himself, at least for the moment, not to worry. Instead, he decided to let his desperation and curiosity drive him.

“P-Please…” His voice wavered breathlessly, and he had to force himself to continue. “I need this-” He pushed himself to make eye contact with her, which he almost never did; certainly not of his own will anyways. Everything was desperately on fire, his hands clutching the sheets above him hard enough to turn them ghostly pale.

Kaede was shocked by his boldness and didn’t hesitate to oblige, moving to linger just above him so he could feel her careful breathing. It took everything in him not to buck his hips because of it, his eyes squeezing shut. She smiled at him slowly, lovingly, before finally gently moving in to press her lips against him; this being enough to hitch his breath sharply. She hadn’t even parted her lips yet, but now she did, starting around his hole, moving her lips to suck gently and really feel him. She moved up carefully, taking his clit and sucking a little, cautious not to overstimulate him with her tongue, but still use it.  
It didn’t matter. As soon as her lips were on him, it felt like the breath had been knocked out of Shuichi, as his back arched, hips raised, and loud noise was coaxed from him, no warning. One hand instinctively went to the back of her head to hold her closer, the other clutching the bedsheet as tight as his strength allowed. He felt some...immense relief, as he felt waves of pleasure and new sensations take him, the world going numb around him, which lasted for an indeterminate amount of time before his senses returned, and he felt Kaede still pleasing him, to a point where he felt overstimulated yet- so, so good, like he was about to be pulled back under into the drowning pleasure. His body was moving on it’s own, squirming, and he was making noises that he didn’t even acknowledge at first were coming from him. This only seemed to fuel Kaede, invigorating her further. The drowning pleasure seemed to be coming closer and closer, lapping at all his edges, because Kaede just did this all so right… He couldn’t help but clutch at her tighter, trying to at least use some minimum of restraint, but his hips were moving on their own, and she was more than strong enough to restrain him if he couldn’t do it himself.  
The noises being made though, they were wonderful as far as either of them were concerned, albeit maybe embarrassing. Kaede was moaning against Shuichi eagerly, though this melded in with the other obscene noises being made just by her actions. Shuichi was panting hard and squirming, his voice broken ramblings and occasionally a fragment of Kaede’s name. She had a strong grip on his outer thighs, using them to anchor herself despite Shuichi’s wriggling.  
Before he knew it, he was thrown under again and overwhelmed as he could practically feel his entire being go numb with ecstasy, and for what must have been a few minutes, he felt weightless, warm, and safe.  
Slowly, everything came back to him. His face felt wet, his body drained and heavy, with maybe a pulled muscle in his leg, and the room thankfully the same gentle amber as he remembered it. But most of all, Kaede was gently gliding her fingertips up and down his chest, head laying between his hip bones. She seemed to be out of breath.  
“How...how was that? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, right?” Shuichi’s eyesight was still a bit hazy, but he knew it was her. It sounded like her, felt like her.  
“I-I…” His brain wasn’t fully back up and running yet, for he hadn’t even processed that he’d been brought to tears, and couldn’t form coherent sentences. Kaede frowned at this, and moved to crawl up the bed next to him, gently moving him so they were chest to chest, forehead to forehead.  
“Hey...It’s okay. I’m sorry- I should have realized it was too much,” She murmured, wiping away his tears with her thumb.  
“N-no- I- ah, it felt nice… Thank you, Kaede…” His voice was still weak and wavering, but it was enough to comfort her. She giggled a bit, and kissed him softly, petting his cheek.  
“You were sooo cute~,” She purred, holding him close, one hand now stroking his back and the other cradling the nape of his neck as she carefully wrapped a thick, warm thigh around him to bring him even closer.  
Shuichi found that his brain still wasn’t working yet, but he returned all of her actions best he could, softly humming in return. His face felt so warm, especially buried in the nape of her neck.  
“L-Love you...Kaede…” He whispered softly. This actually elicited a soft squeak from her, and she squeezed him even closer for a moment, almost so much so that he was almost worried about not being able to breath.  
“Geez, you can’t just- hit me out of the blue with that!” She paused, Shuichi’s heart dropping, until she continued, reassuring him with a sheepish smile.  
“...I love you too.” She kissed Shuichi’s temple, the hand on his back petting him still, as she gently hummed him to sleep, and then herself, tangled in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took... literally a year to write. I've been busy, to be fair, but excuses aside, it's here. The final chapter. Since I began writing this, I actually fell in love myself, and so, this third chapter is actually coming from a place of true emotion, so I'm very excited to see what others think! <3
> 
> I appreciate everybody who waited for so long for it to come, but it's really here, now! I hope that my growth as a writer also shines through with this one! I have no words for how amazing the support has been! 
> 
> If you want to see more, feel free to follow or send requests to my Tumblr, That-One-Werewolf-You-Might-Know

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know if you have any criticism or any tips, or see any spelling or grammar errors.


End file.
